


Amechu Headcanons

by TyiauniaHarris27



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: M/M, amechuweek2020
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-15
Updated: 2020-09-15
Packaged: 2021-03-06 19:20:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 322
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26484073
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TyiauniaHarris27/pseuds/TyiauniaHarris27
Summary: A book of headcanons I thought of for this pair
Relationships: America/China (Hetalia)
Kudos: 7
Collections: AmeChuWeek 2019





	1. Video game pair

They both have a love for video games, mostly in the horror genre and are very competitive when it comes to games, but all is forgiven in the end.


	2. Scars

Both of them tend to bond over scars and stories about how they got them. Which is why they are both so overprotective of each other. They don't want the other to get hurt.


	3. Seductive Panda

Yao can often seduce Alfred into doing anything he wants and he often uses it to his advantage


	4. Nightmares

Alfred will often have nightmares about 9/11 and the many lives that were lost and Yao will comfort him with stories or singing Chinese lullabies until he falls back to sleep


	5. Jealously

Alfred rarely gets jealous about other nations taken Yao from him but when he does he tends to be very terrifying even scarier then Ivan.


	6. Trouble makers

They are both the most powerful countries in the world and they know that together they can literally have the world in their hands. But, they are smart enough to not let the others know and continue to play the roles associated with them.


	7. Married

They have been secretly married ever since they first started their trade deal. But they have to keep it hidden from their bosses in order to avoid any more problems. Yes, it hurts but they always find a way to work it out


	8. Secert affairs

They have had secert affairs throughout the years. Even with the growing tension between their bosses and their citizens


	9. Dates

They often make time throughout their busy schedules to have date nights and spend time with each other and just be the cheesy romantics that they are


	10. Child

They have a child together but she is also kept hidden from the others as they are afraid that if she were to be found, the others would try to kill her. Some think she is to represent the United Nations but that hasn't been confirmed by either of thier bosses.


End file.
